


Nothing to quack about

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ducks, Exhibitionism, M/M, confused quacking, duck sex, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve decides on what form to take for their next foray into the animal kingdom for sex. He picks ducks.





	1. the Quackening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/gifts).



> me setting up more shit in this one for later; yes have some fucking ducks
> 
> must love DUCK

“So how did it work out?”  
Steve grinned at the black metal face of the alchemist, they had met in the same coffee shoppe. Steve was in uniform, with a decadent hot chocolate in front of him, complete with patriotic jimmies. 

“Gosh it was a strange ordeal but I very much enjoyed it.”  
He sipped at his beverage, watching the other carefully. Not so much a villain now they never really fought, now that the avengers were staying out of Strange’s fights. They were also not as beaten up or strained. Dr. Strange even admitting to relying on them a little too much, and Wong practically indicated that Strange had a lot on his plate and was reverting to his old job where he basically only did the intriguing cases and let his colleagues do the rest.

It wasn’t right, and they probably won’t get an apology either. Steve shrugged.  
“Is Strange leaving you alone?”  
“Pah, his mentor may have imprisoned me eons ago, but he is like a candle to a dwarf star. merely a nuisance, though he has stopped chasing me around new york.”  
The claws were back into the tea cup, there was no mouth from what Steve could see and the water level didn’t noticeably dip, just playing with it then.

“Have you decided on your next foray?”  
Steve watched the water droplet between the two claws. Nodding and opening his little notepad.  
“I’ve got some things, We want to be in our uniforms or animal equivalent, I also want it to be erm public but is there a way where people can’t see that it's cap and ironman fucking. Like an illusion?”

“That is doable easily especially if you stick to an area, which public space were you thinking?”  
Steve carefully checked off a few of the things.  
“Central park near one of the ponds, I’d like to be ducks. I did some research on them.”  
No reaction whatsoever from the other, there was a slow nod.  
“Anything else?”

“Not in that vein, but do you have a job? Do you have a safe place to live?”  
That did get a reaction, the alchemist placed his hands on the cheap countertop. Leaning back in the booth head inclined slightly towards Steve.

“Is this an inquisition, or are you worried about my well being? Please tell I am terrible at this part of your human inflection.”  
The words were spoken slow and liting with confusion, as if having someone inquire was a strange phenomenon.  
“Ah worried about you, are you doing okay? You are sort of like me coming from the ice after 70 years.”

The alchemist nodded hand staying flat. The voice took on the normal timber and the confusion was missing.  
“I have a job at H&H, I live under an overpass, yes I understand that similarity, we are anachronistic buddies. Now for business, I will have to be there so if we could set up a time.”  
Steve nodded accepting that the other had no desire to chit chat. He nibbled on his glove as they worked out the specifics thinking himself silly for expecting something like friendship from the alchemist. 

-

Getting to the park had some logistic issues, any time an avenger was seen people tended to flock. So it was under the suggestion that they be turned into ducks prior to showing up at the park. Clint was roped into that as the alchemist was setting up the parameters of the illusion at the site. 

Steve was a proud muscovy duck he was larger than Tony who was a mallard. There had been some talk about a goose for Steve, Tony had been pushing for it. Tony was apparently a size queen. He wanted to be fucked by a big duck dick, and so had requested a goose. The alchemist had said if people saw a goose mounting a duck they may try and stop it.

Which wasn’t something Steve wanted to have during their fun time. The public already had their claws into much of the avengers lives already. He didn’t want to be cock blocked by some bystander thinking the duck wasn’t willingly letting the goose mount it. The Muscovy size was a compromise for Tony.

They spent most of their time in the transit cage, grooming each other. Preening each other’s feathers and rubbing the oils, it came naturally and they were both making deep throaty noises in the cage much t o Clint’s dismay.  
“Augh guys please don’t fuck in the car. We’re almost to the pond. Fucking ducks.”

Tony unleashed an angry quacking at Clint, Steve merely continued preening the Iron Duck, dipping his bill along the back of Tony and smoothing the oils from the uropygial gland across the feathers. Trying to keep the feathers in order, Tony eventually moved his bill back to preening Steve’s chest. He puffed his feathers up watching tony preen his star. He liked that.

Clint came to the desired pond and set the cage down, letting them out. Clint retreated with the cage, probably going back to the tower. Still probably laughing at Tony’s quack off. It was adorable Steve thought, to bad Clint hadn’t understood what Tony was saying. They walked awkwardly down to the pond, Steve noticed tony was hanging behind so he stopped.

“Are you okay?”  
His own tail wagged as Tony waddled up besides him.  
“Oh yeah just admiring your tail Steve,”  
Steve’s tail started to wag again and he did something really odd with his neck, he could feel feathers on his head raise up and he gave Tony a pleased hiss.  
“That is adorable, what are you doing Steve?”  
“I’m happy and the duck in me wants to do this.”

Tony lifted his chest up and moved his bill along Steve’s neck ruffling the feathers at first and then preening them back into place.  
“Should we go for a swim big guy?”  
“I was hoping we could have some fun first.”

Tony opened his wings up and flapped, tail wagging and the wings resettled.  
“Well then what are you waiting for?”  
Tony then waddled seductively away, tossing his head back to give Steve a saucy wink. Steve pulled his head back, Tony pulled off a duck so well. He set to waddling after, the speed he went at had his body bouncing a lot more than expected and he heard Tony in front of him laugh.

Steve stopped at the shore line in front of Tony who was still chortling under his wing. Steve pressed his larger rounder chest against Tony’s side.  
“I bet you’ve never seen that before.”  
“Oh no I’ve never see such a large breasted duck run before. Steve you looked like an uncoordinated ball bouncing.”

Another chortle from Tony, Steve joined in the laughter.  
“Well I think your waddling was seductive, how’d you pull that off, without stepping on your own feet?”  
Tony picked at his star on his breast preening it into less of a star shape.  
“Oh I stepped on my feet the entire time, but it was worth it to see you run.”

“Well big guy are you going to?”  
Tony pushed his butt into Steve’s face, wings tightly folded. Steve looked around the idea of having sex out in the park were people were watching was exciting, even if they were ducks. He placed one of his big flat feet onto the back of Tony. He slid off as soon as he lifted his other foot.

Tony started laughing again, he opened his wings som trying to help Steve get on his back. It took a bit more effort on Steve’s end to finally get on the back. Tony had calmed down from his giggle quacking. He wobbled on Iron duck’s back trying to find the best way to do this, using his bill he carefully clamped down on some of Tony’s head feathers. His dark blue wings slightly open for balance.

With a few more wing beats, Steve’s tail fanned out and flexed downward fluttering for a bit and the Tony’s tail extended upwards and he took a tiny step back so he could cup his tail over Tony’s exposed back side. There was a warm flutter as he touched his vent to Tony’s and he came or rather his dick exploded outwards coiling into Tony’s back end. 

Tony quivered underneath his webbed feet pressing back into Steve’s cloaca. A chirping noise escaped from Tony and Steve readjusted his hold on the head feathers. Pressing his cheek against Tony’s getting a light nibbling from Tony.  
“Are you good?”  
Steve hissed and Tony ducked his head.  
“Oh yesss, Steve you fill me up nicely. I can’t wait to return the favor.”

The people at the park were watching them, he heard cameras aprently gay ducks weren’t documented. The noise of chatter excited Steve and he pressed down grinding his cloaca against Tony’s as his dick curled through Tony’s back end. Tony continued chirping and pushing back, the tail under him Twiched and Steve lost his compose completely.

He could feel his sperm travel along and coat Tony’s back side. There was a satisfied sigh from Tony as the Iron duck got up from the sex position with Steve still on his back.There was a brief huff from Steve and the act was done, finishing up with a rapid wing beat. Steve hopped off Tony before the other could make it into the pond with Steve still on his back.

“That was great, after a swim I’ll hop on you and fuck your duck butt Steve.”  
Tony was already in the water and the first thing he did was dive down so his ass was in the air, Steve nipped at it. Such a tease! They spent a bit of time chasing each other while playing a tag game that was them just nipping at each other’s butt. The other ducks were keeping away it seemed, though Steve noticed a black duck in the pond that actually seemed to be policing and chasing the other ducks away.

Once out of the pond Steve settled down and opened his wings a bit, lifting his tail at Tony while doing that weird head bobbing and hissing.  
“Come on Iron duck show me your stick shift!”  
Tony pecked on his head,  
“That was terrible Steve! But I shall oblige my favorite duck.”

Tony climbed up on to Steve back with more ease, Steve was a bit jealous. Tony wiggled down the back Pressed his beautiful tail to Steve’s dark blue one and his dick aslo exploded out curling rapidly into Steves’ cloaca.  
“Oh!”  
Steve straightened out his neck it felt odd but not unpleasant. He pushed back Tony was trying to dirty talk him, though Iron duck seemed to have some footing issues. He could feel the other constantly shifting on his back so he opened his wings to make more of a platform.

“Fucking the Duck, duck fuck, too bad you can’t lay eggs.”  
“Tony!”  
Steve cried as his body quivered and his back end had a divine spasm, On top of his Body he could feet that the orgasm that wracked Tony’s form. Laying his body low to the ground so if Tony did fall it wasn’t far. Iron duck slid off panting.

There was another duck getting ficked on the edge of the pond, Tony preened himself.  
“We’ve set the fucking fad Steve, we’ve corrupted the park’s ducks. How do you feel about that?”  
“Satisfied,”  
Steve rubbed his bill against Tony’s closest wing, this foray had been fun.

 

“Hey, maybe we try flying?”  
Steve pulled his head back slightly confused. Looking at Tony who had opened his wings and was flapping them.  
“Okay.”  
Steve got his wings opened and beat the air knocking Tony over on accident.

“Hey, move over this is my space.”  
Tony took off easily into the air, Steve followed surprised that it seemed so easy till he say Tony make a splash landing in the pond. Like he meant to do that, Steve aimed to follow swooping down through the trees only to end up getting stuck in a tree.

The window between the trees had been perfect for Tony’s size not Steve’s; and now he was stuck in some branches high up and his duck brain did not appreciate that at all. He could see Tony below looking up at him. He saw that black duck join Tony in looking at Steve in the branches. They seemed to be quacking to each other.

Steve did his best to calm the panic, but his big flat webbed feet didn’t help in the tree limb grasping and the more he moved the more the floppy feet slipped. He saw the black duck take off, and lower his head to quack mournfully at Tony. He wanted out, he wanted to be human again he didn’t like the tree at all. Someone needed to call the firetruck, Captain America duck was stuck in a tree.

He heard the wing beats as the black duck landed in the branches next to him.  
“Get your head in the game, open your wings get ready to plummet. I want you to aim for the pond.”  
Steve jerked the duck was talking to him. He looked over at the other who was pulling away branches and using the wings almost like arms.  
“Uhhh. Quack?”

The other duck looked at him from the side, he could see that the eye was green.  
“Steve don’t be daft, come on. Tony is worried about you.”  
Steve looked back at Tony, then to the new duck. The other duck was back to removing the sticks and branches from around Steve. He saw the other side of the ducks head, scared and mangled.  
“Are you the alchemist?”

Steve hissed softly committing this duck visage to his memory. There was a brief nod and Steve sighed at least that mystery was solved.  
“Okay I aim for the lake,”  
“Yes you are naturally buoyant Tony will meet you there. Go.”  
Oh OH! Steve figured out the buoyant comment as he plunged down flapping his wings and steering for the lake, he wouldn’t crash or sink. He did make a huge splash, and bumped into Tony.

“Steve! Are you okay?”  
Tony motored around Steve’s body in the water, tapping his bill along Steve’s body.  
“I’m good but I’d like to go home.”  
“Okay that's fine, come on there is a bush over yonder that the alchemist setup to remove the duck enchantment. I’ll fly you home.”

They mad for the bush Steve was a bit slow he might have hurt his foot in the tree. Tony kept in stride neck to him the whole way to the shrubbery. Where as soon as they entered the confines of the bush transformed back into men, and in their uniforms. It was a bit of surprise to the pond’s inhabitants to see Iron man suddenly rocketing away.

Back at the tower after a quick wash Steve was happily pressed into Tony’s chest. Using his hands to hold on to his lover while the other worked on something.  
“Goddammit…”  
Tony tipped the tablet over for Steve to see a shaky recording of two ducks going at it in the park.  
“We’re trending Steve.”

Steve just snuggled into Tony more.  
“Thats nice, I’m all ducked out.”  
“Fuck, me too Steve.”


	2. soft confused wacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the story

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fdu2pw)


End file.
